My Little Ball of Sunshine
by Chaos star951
Summary: On the night before of a huge mission to bring back Sasuke and take down the Sound Fortress, Ino confesses her feelings for another blonde. The mission has begun, what will happen during it? Read and review please. Don't kill me for what happens in Chpt.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Its the second story by Chaos star951. Anyways I don't know if this story is that good so I'll let you people decide that.

I don't own Naruto, never will. Review please.

"Blah" -- Normal speech

'Did I leave the iron on?' -- Thought

* * *

My Little Ball of Sunshine

The full moon shone bright over Konoha. Everyone, no matter what their age or occupation was asleep, for tomorrow a huge mission was to be initiated. Many viewed this mission as the most important one of its time.

The mission: an invasion and retrieval. The place to be invaded: The Hidden Village of Sound. What was going to be retrieved…..a certain traitorous ebony-haired ninja, Sasuke Uchiha (Author: BastardWhackOW!! Who hit me?!Sasuke: Shut up or I'll kill you.Author: Try it and I'll tell everyone that you wet the bed until you were 10.Sasuke:…….I never did that!! Author: But I'm the master of this story and you abide by my rules.Sasuke: Damn it!)

However, there was a certain kunoichi who remained awake. She tossed and turned in her bed, her long blonde locks strung out messily around her, her sapphire blue eyes hidden behind half-drooped eyelids. Ino Yamanaka, 15 years old member of squad 10, which was lead by now deceased jounin, Asuma Sarutobi. There was a reason Ino couldn't sleep, she was worried about the mission the following day.

Recently, Ino started to harbor feelings for another blonde-haired ninja, and she couldn't help but have this sense of dread looming over her. Because this certain shinobi was at the heart of the operation along with his team. She had a fairly close relationship with him, but as only friends. She had yet to reveal her true feelings for him and him, being …..well, Naruto Uzumaki, was oblivious to her "hints". Her closest friends, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, had told her that Naruto would be fine, heck even Naruto himself said he'd make it back alright.

Naruto was crucial to the plan, for he would be on the team to break into the Sound Fortress while the other Konoha ninja fought the Sound army. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura would break in teamed up with the fifth hokage, Tsunade and the perverted Toad Sage, Jiraiya (Jiraiya: Why does everyone call me that?!Tsunade and author sweatdropTsunade: Maybe because you are.Jiraiya: You're so cruel, Tsunade-himefake cries) The two sannin would confront their former teammate, and the third sannin, Orochimaru.

Ino and her team would infiltrate the outposts of the fortress, taking out the lookouts, allowing the Konoha forces to begin their attack without much detection. Then once the attack began, she and her team would fall back and support the other offensive teams. So, she wouldn't see Naruto at all after the invasion begun.

It was maddening, lying there with a feeling of impending doom around her. In her mind she was debating whether she should tell Naruto her true feelings for him.

"I have to tell him," she said as she sat up," but….what about forehead? Would he acknowledge my feelings or will he reject them?" The thought of Naruto rejecting her feelings crushed her, as a silent tear slid down her cheek. "After all, he did make that promise so _Sakura_ could be happy," she muttered, saying her rival's name with slight disgust.

After a few more minutes of debate with herself, she found her resolve and stood up. "I will tell him, now." Grabbing a jacket, she silently left the house. She reached Naruto's apartment with no problem, and now there she stood right outside his door.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest, her nerves getting the better of her. Slow, she raised a quivering hand up and knocked. She bit lightly on her lip to block out some of her nervousness. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Soon, it slowly creaked open.

"Ino?" came a groggy voice.

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. No one hardly ever visited him, especially at night. But there he was answering the knock at his door in the middle of the night to find…Ino standing there looking nervous, or maybe it was the moon's lighting. He stood there, tall at 5'11" nearly 6 inches above her, in only a pair of black sleep pants. His lean muscular chest and long powerful arms in full view for the blonde girl to see. It took everything she had not to blush looking at him.

"Ino?" he asked again, "what are you doing here?"

"I…I…May I come in?"

"Oh, sure" he opened the door wider and moved to the side allowing her to enter his apartment. Walking inside, she heard him close the door behind her, and she turned to face him. Naruto also had turned to look at her.

"Ino, is something wrong?"

Ino looked into his cerulean pools, and found them full of concern, concern for her. "Kind of….uh…Naruto?" she managed to get out in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" the whiskered-faced boy replied taking note of her nervousness.

"Do you…" she paused,"…do you still love Sakura?" She turned her head slight away as she quietly spoke those words.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Somewhat."

Silence was all that could be heard for the next few minutes until Naruto spoke up. "Well I love her still but only as a sister, I've decided to stop going after her. Besides she'll spend all her time with Sasuke after tomorrow."

Ino let out a quiet, but not silent, sigh of relief. Naruto noticed this but chose to ignore it, and looked at Ino. She saw him gazing somewhat intently at her. She felt her cheeks flush, and became aware that she felt a little hot. Taking off her jacket she let the cool air caress her skin.

Naruto turned his head away for a moment as to hide the slight coloring that now rose to his face. Ino had on a pair of navy sleep pants and a lavender cami, whose neckline was low enough to give the blonde boy a decent view of her cleavage. Seeing him look away, she looked down and saw the reason he had turned his head. She smiled slightly that he would be embarrassed about seeing part of her breasts, since she had long thought they were small compared to some of the other kunoichi.

"So, uh…Ino, is there anything else you need to ask me?"

She looked at him while he turned to look at her. Their eyes met and both blondes felt an unknown heat in the atmosphere around them. The feeling disappeared when Ino spoke again.

"Yes, Naruto, are you worried about the mission tomorrow?"

"Not really, I'm going defeat the Sound Village, and bring Sasuke back, even if I have to brake his arms and legs! Believe it!"

Ino watched the boy raise his arm and clench his fist in the air as he made his confident statement. She chuckled lightly at his antics, but soon returned to her more solemn mood.

"I'm worried about tomorrow" she said looking down to her feet.

"Why? Tsunade-baa-chan and ero-sennin planned this out to the last detail. And plus if you get into any trouble, Shikamaru and Chouji will be there to help you."

"I'm afraid that someone close to me will die….again" she said, remembering Asuma, causing her to raise her arms and embrace herself.

Remaining silent, Naruto didn't know what to say, he had never had some one close to him die. Sure Sasuke betrayed him, but he was going to bring the Uchiha back. He wanted to be optimistic, for Ino's sake, but he knew that undoubtedly there would be causalities.

"I know that in these kinds of missions people die, but….I don't want to lose anyone. Chouji, Shikamaru, Forehead,…." She looked directly at him and added,"…you…"

"Ino, I told you, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry?!" she practically screamed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Naruto looked shocked at this sudden outburst, seeing as the girl was far from her usual mellow self.

"Ino, what's wrong?" he asked, moving closer to the teary-eyed girl.

"Naruto I….I…I love you!"

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Oh I've been considered putting a lemon in the next chapter, does anyone mind? Are there people who want me to attempt a lemon? Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, its me Chaos star951! Sorry that its taken me so long to update but I ran into some problems that needed to be taken care of.

Anyways, I did put a lemon in this chapter, so I'm sorry to those who didn't want one but I wanted to try my hand at writing one so flame it if you want. But if you do flame it please give me a good reason for it, I still want feedback on my story in its entirety.

PS, for those of you who said they wanted a little more of a backstory as to why Ino fell in love with Naruto and think I'm pushing their relationship to fast, I apologize. But I do have a reason for the pushing it so fast. Please keep reading and my motives will be made clear in some of the later chapters. That is all, so read and enjoy...and afterwards please review.

Remember, I don't own Naruto, not even a small portion of it.

"Blah" -- Normal Speech

'Hmm' -- Thought

* * *

My Little Ball of Sunshine

For once in his life Naruto was absolutely speechless. He was stumbling around in his mind, trying to process what Ino had just admitted to him and make sense of it.

"W-what?" he stuttered. (Naruto: Hey! I don't stutter!Author and Sasuke: Shut up Naruto!Sasuke looks at authorSasuke: I'm still going to kill you.Author: Sasuke, if our last confrontation wasn't enough then I will prove that I control this story.Sasuke: che…if your talking about the bed wetting thing, then go aheadAuthor: No, I've got something better in mindAuthor types something on his computer, Sasuke reads itSasuke: You…you jerk!he runs to his emo-corner and criesAuthor: Hah! Victory is mine!Sakura: Sasuke-kun!she charges at authorAuthor: Oh shiSakura's fist sends author flying)

"W-what?" he stuttered

He couldn't have heard right. Ino didn't come visit him in the middle of the night and confess her love for him. This was a dream; yeah that's it, a dream. Soon he'll wake up and be all alone in his apartment.

"I said I love you, Naruto"

She jumped at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his torso. Burying her face into his chest, she let her tears fall freely. Naruto could only watch the kunoichi, sobbing against him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she wailed, as she begun to beat her fist against his chest.

"Ino…" He called softly.

The blonde demon container did the only thing he could think to do; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her sobs began to slow down, but did not stop, being in his arms she felt as though she couldn't be touched by fear or doubt.

"I don't want to lose you. I want you to stay with me."

"Ino…you'll never lose me. You know it takes more than a mission to get rid of me," he chuckled, then smiled.

Ino looked up at his face, showing his usual foxy grin. Though her sobs now had ceased, a few straggling tears fell from her eyes. When her sapphire eyes met his cerulean, she came to a decision that could change both their lives.

After a silent pause, she said quietly, "Naruto?..."

"Yes?"

"I-I want to have no regrets."

Naruto looked at her questioningly, 'What does she mean by that?' He noticed that Ino's face was getting closer to his, so he lowered his head until they were only an inch or two apart. She could feel his breath brush against her lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned up to close the distance between them. Their lips met, the kiss was rough but the sensation of Naruto's lips sent shivers through the blonde girl's body. At that moment, the world could have ended and she would have been content. The kiss seemed to last for hours, as she stood there, embraced in her beloved's arms.

Ino broke the kiss, reluctantly of course, so she could get some much needed air. Once again, Naruto stood there speechless; all he could do was mouth the word, 'Wow'. Ino blushed at this and just gazed into his cerulean pools.

"Naruto, I want…" she blushed an even deeper crimson, but refused to break eye contact with him, "…to give myself to you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he released the girl whom he had once held. Shocked, it took him a few moments to find his words.

"Ino…we can't. We're too young, besides if you ever learned the truth about me, you would only regret this later."

"How can you say that?!" she was on the verge of tears again.

He turned away from her and looked out his window, "You don't know what I am."

"I don't care what you are, because I love you!"

He looked back at her, "Ino…what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret, one that I've kept for over three years." He paused for a moment, "Do you remember in history when we learned about the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi? What does the demon that the Fourth Hokage killed have to do with anything?"

"You're wrong; the Fourth didn't kill the fox. The fox was a demon and demons can't be killed. You'll see how it relates in a moment."

"Then how did the Fourth defeat the demon?"

"He managed to seal the demon's spirit away fifteen years ago on October tenth."

"Sealed? But where did he seal it, and why is that an S-class secret?"

"It's a secret because of where they sealed it. The Third made a rule saying no one could ever speak of where the demon was contained." Naruto looked away from her

"Wait why do know this secret?"

"Ino…the demon was sealed away in an infant's body, and I know this because three years ago, a teacher told me about it." He still refused to look at her.

"But why would a teacher tell you about…" She gasped, after putting all the pieces of information together, "Then you were…"

"The infant selected to be the container for the demon fox's spirit. It's the main reason many of the adults in Konoha treat me so hostilely."

Ino started to cry again, "Do you distrust me that much?" she managed to get out. "Did you think that if I knew I would come to hate you as well?"

Naruto's expression was one of shock, not that Ino could see it.

"Naruto, I love you! I don't care if the kyuubi is within you; I just want to be with you!"

The blonde boy was taken back by her claim. He turned around slowly to face her, "Do you…do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it you knucklehead. I love you." She felt his arms embrace her, holding her close to the heat of his body. Something wet hit the top of her head; she looked up to see tears falling from his eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I'm sorry for doubting your feelings." He cried harder, "I thought you would leave and hate me for it…"

"I could never hate you. I lov" she was cut off when he pressed a finger to her lips.

He had remembered back to during his training with Jiraiya how now matter how hard he tried with a girl she would never see him as anything more than a friend or aquaintence. So from then own he decided that he wouldn't crowd the girl he adored so much that she would no longer enjoy his company. The only problem was he backed off too much, so it was hard for someone to tell if he was interested in pursuing a relationship.

"I love you too Ino." His words made her heart flutter. He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. The kiss, this time, wasn't as rough as the last time, but the passion contained in it, nearly sent the blonde girl spiraling out of control. She felt that wave of heat fill her as her legs nearly give out under her. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as they could be. Naruto slid his hands down the blonde girl's delicate frame, from her shoulders to the womanly curve of her hips. They remained that way for some time, until he pulled back, so that they could get a breath of air.

"Ino, will you accept me?"

"Yes, now and forever. Naruto, I want to give myself to you. Please, make me yours."

"Ino…," he said, looking deeply into her gorgeous eyes, "Do you realize what you're asking? We don't have to do this."

"But I want this, I want to know that you'll be there for me…forever."

"If it's what you want I'll do it, but you should know, that I'll never leave you. That's a promise, and I never break a promise, cause that's my nindo."

"I know."

She felt a hand leave her hip, but before it was missed Naruto lifted it up to cup her cheek. Ino closed her eyes as she nuzzled against his warm palm, releasing a soft sound that almost sounded like a kitten purring. Once again he pressed his lips to hers, only this time his tongue reached to tough her lower lip.

Feeling the moist appendage brush against her skin, Ino parted her lips slightly to invite it into her mouth where it wrescled against her own. Sliding one of her hands from her beloved's back, she caressed it across his chest. Reveling in how warm his flesh was, Ino came upon the thumping of his heartbeat. It was beating rather quickly, and the fact that she was one to cause this filled her with a certain pride.

Naruto nearly moaned into her mouth as he felt her soft silky skin caress him. Not one willing to easily be outdone, he initiated a counterattack. He slid the hand that was on her cheek down slowly in a tantalizing manner to her bare shoulder. Once there his fingers massaged the flesh which had begun to grow hotter in anticipation for his touch.

She could feel it. Any moment now her legs would collapse beneath her causing her to fall to the floor. Naruto seemed to realize this as well since he wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, grinding their lower halves into one another. This action both parties to feel a shiver of pleasure shot up their spines. No longer supporting her body, one of Ino's legs to encircle around one of his.

Naruto was unprepared for this and nearly stumbled over but reclaimed his balance. Uncontent to just massaging her shoulder, his hand drifted down to cup one of her round breasts. Ino moaned willingfully into his mouth in reponse to this and probably would of let out an erotic groan as he gently squeezed the supple mound had her mouth not been attached to Naruto's.

Ino couldn't explain it. Her breasts had never been that sensitive to touch before, but suddenly now these minor adiminstrations to them were about to make her lose herself to the pleasure of his touch. She broke her lips away and began to plant sweet chaste pecks down his jaw until she came across very sensitive spot on his neck which caused Naruto to let out a loud passionate groan.

Never had Naruto felt such a sensation before. He could sense each small flick of her tongue as it contacted his neck. He groaned even louder than before as the blonde girl playfully bit that very receptive spot. This caused him to squeeze her breast somewhat harder than previously resulting in a loud gasp from Ino.

She could sense that those small nubs on her mounds had hardened and now ached for contact with something. Rubbing, pinching, or a caress, anything would satisfy them as long as they could be touched. There was also a growing warmth pooling in between her legs, especially as she felt a certain hardess in Naruto's pants which seem to pulsate as it was pressing against her upper thigh.

"Naruto...let's move to the bed."

Naruto didn't say anything in response, but nodded his aknowledgement before picking her up into his arms. He walked quickly into the bedroom and lay her gently atop the mattress. He looked down at her, laying there on her back with those pleading sapphires focused on him. Leaning over her, he lifted her top agonizingly slow up under her breasts before giving the exposed midriff a barrage of butterfly-kisses. Ino was in heaven, the feel of his velvet-like lips grew more and more pleasant with each kiss and when he started to utilize his tongue...it had to be heaven, there wasn't any other way of describing it.

That heaven was interrupted though as his agile tongue dipped into her navel. She giggled as her body sqirmed beneath him. Naruto raised his head and gave the girl a smirk that guaranteed mischief.

"Don't even think about it." She said almost threateningly and it probably would worked on someone else, but not this loudmouthed blonde. Lowering his head down, his wet tongue attacked her navel relentlesly. She laughed loudly and wriggled as much as she could, while her arms tried to pry his face away but it was a futile struggle as the boy was stronger than her. Finally deciding to show some mercy he ceased his assault on her midriff, leaving a very red-faced and panting Ino.

"I didn't know you were that ticklish Ino." He said in a very mischievious tone.

"Shut huff up." She shot back playfully, causing the boy to chuckle as his hands began to pull the cami the rest of the way off. But this endeavor was stopped short as the blonde girl covered her chest with her arms holding onto the cloth tightly. A rich crimson blush present on her face as she turned her head away, muttering something.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto, concern apparent in his voice.

Ino didn't respond immediately, but after some momentary hesitation she whispered, "They're not as big as many of the other kunoichis." Hearing her response, Naruto chuckled and shook his head causing the girl to look back up at him.

"It doesn't matter how big they are. Because they're a part of you, that makes them perfect." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes, as she felt him remove her arms from her chest and pull her top off. He stared down at her cream-colored skin decorated with two perky breasts, each with coral pink bud hardened in anticipation, and most likely a little bit of lust.

"See? They are perfect, Ino-koi." And with that he started planting kisses all over her soft mounds.

Ino moaned loudly and lustfully at this unbearably pleasant sensation dancing across her flesh. Her cries only seemed to entice the boy to keep kissing with increasing fervor. Ino wrapped her arms around his head and pressed him against her tender skin, running long fingers through that forest of sunkissed hair. All too soon, Naruto's kisses began to travel south, past her navel. He tugged at her pants as she lifted her hips so he could remove the unneeded garment. Now the blonde girl lay there clad in only some navy panties, but those were quickly discarded as well.

A thought occurred to Ino as she became increasingly aware of her nude state. Sitting up she said, "Naruto wait..." She pushed the boy back slightly as to give her some elbow room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking up at her, though he found it a little difficult to keep his gaze on her face.

Ino nodded then replied seductively, "You're still fully dressed, Naru-koi..." And with that the blonde girl slowly pulled down the boy's sleep pants, leaving only a pair of black boxers between the bulge of Naruto's manhood. Swallowing down the nervousness that had welled up in her throat Ino tugged down this last raiment releasing the boy's thickness from its clothed prison.

She stared at it, as if enchanted somehow. This was the first time she saw one up close and she couldn't say whether he was large or not when compared to other men. As she gazed at it she felt her groin had become extremely wet. But another thought entered her mind, as she reached out and wrapped her hand around Naruto's girth.

Naruto gave a loud groan and turned his head to face the roof as he felt her silky-soft fingers encircled around him. He groaned louder and more erotically as her other hand joined the first and began stroking him.

Ino marveled at the feel of it. She couldn't get enough of it. It was so warm and pulsated in her hands. Lust-driven thoughts filled her mind as she lowered her head towards it. Naruto was oblivious to what she was doing as his eyes rolled back in this feeling. Ino kissed the tip chastely, trying to determine whether she would go through with something she had overheard the other kunoichi saying gave a man unbelievable pleasure. Dispelling all her doubts she took him into her mouth.

Naruto's eyes went wide but all he could see was white. This feeling was incredible. He let out an ecstastic wail, not caring if the whole village heard him. Nothing he could ever recall had ever felt this good. He clenched his fists tightly until the knuckles went white. The moist feeling of her mouth around his manhood while her tongue rubbed against the head was unbelievably wonderful.

Ino didn't think she would enjoy this activity much, but the feeling was wonderful. The thick organ pulsating in her mouth made her whole body tingle with desire. She hadn't taken the entire length of him in her mouth but she worked her fingers around the remaining part. Based on the sounds Naruto was making, she guessed he didn't mind too much. Applying some suction, Naruto's cries grew louder. She felt him suddenly grip her head and slide his digits through her silky platinum blonde tresses. She felt him arch his back and give one last ectastic moan, before feeling him release. A thick fluid poured into her mouth, and for a moment she wasn't sure what to do next. She slid him out of her mouth and swallowed. It was rather bitter but not absolutely repulsive.

Naruto stood there in a daze, not quite sure what had just happened. He looked down at Ino and kneeled down so he was level with her. She blushingly gazed into his eyes when she felt him cup her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Once again their tongues waged war with each other. His other hand slid up her thigh and close to her now dripping sex. Feeling the strange moisture, his fingers explored her skin, causing the girl to shudder.

She broke the kiss and let out a moan. She removed his fingers from her and gripping his hand in hers backed up onto the bed, again resting on her back. She blushed as she saw him staring with unashamed curiousity at the very spot that made her a woman.

He looked at her sex glistening in its own juices. Looking to her face for a sign of approval from this girl, he waited until he saw her nod before running his hand over the flesh of her most sensitive part. He spread these lips open and marveled at the pink flesh of the girl's insides. He could detect a sweet smell emanating from her tender folds, enticing him to explore it in greater detail. Her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as she let out a cute moan at feeling him play with her nether regions.

Recalling the feeling when she kissed the tip of his girth, he wondered if she would like the feel of his lips on her womanhood. Testing his theory, he leaned closer and kissed between her soaked folds. Her back arched the instant his lips contacted her flesh. She couldn't believe it. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as her head tossed from side to side. This feeling made her forget all about the rest of the world, all she knew was her and Naruto were there. She had started panting and moaning about as loud as Naruto did earlier.

Naruto licks hastened and began to slip deeper into her wet folds. He felt her grip his hair in her hand. This helped him to find the spots that she reacted the strongest too. During his exploration, he came across a small bud of flesh near the top of these lips. She reacted far more enthusiastically when he licked her there, so he began rolling the small bud inbetween his lips with his tongue.

Ino practically screamed herself hoarse when he started playing with her clit. She couldn't think at all. She could only respond to Naruto's administrations. Finally her back arched to where her back was nearly completely off the bed. She let out an orgasmic cry, then fell limply back on the bed.

Naruto felt a small torrent of fluid erupt from her. Lapping up the juices that were practically flooding out, he felt her go limp on the bed. Once he finished he moved up to see her with an extremely content look on her face and a thin layer of sweat glazing over her skin.

" Ino, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...that was...incredible."

She wrapped her arms around him bringing him down on her in a deep hug before whispering in his ear. "I think I'm ready." Naruto nodded and positioned himself right at her entrance. She moaned as the head pressed into the lips of her opening.

"Are you sure about this Ino?" He wanted her to be absolutely sure about this before continuing, he had heard that it sometimes hurt girls their first time. "We don't have to continue unless you want to."

His concern for her well-being was touching, she could feel a warmth bubbling up inside her. She slowly nodded. "Yes...please, take me...Naru-koi."

He nodded and began to force his length into her. She groaned and dug her nails into his back. He let out a husky moan as well, feeling her tightness grip his manhood. He continue sliding in until he hit something and Ino recoiled beneath him. He backed out slightly then thrust in causing her to slash his back with her nails, he could've sworn she drew blood.

The pain was immense. Tears filled her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. It hurt about as bad as she had anticipated but knowing that was little consolation for the pain. She would of cried out in pain if Naruto hadn't muffled her scream with a kiss. Then he moved his lips to her ear and whispered with a sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. I knew it would hurt before this all happened, just give me a moment and I'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and held her tightly in his arms until she told him to start again. A few silent moments passed, allowing Ino's inner muscles to adjust before the blonde girl nodded, signalling her readiness. Soon Naruto pulled almost entirely out then slid back in. Ino moaned ecstatically, once again burying her nails into his back. But Naruto remained oblivious to this pain through. Her mouth had been incredible but this...this had to be ten times that. Everytime he pulled out, she seemed to suck him back in.

Ino's feeling were similar to that of Naruto's. This feeling was too amazing to even began describe. The feeling of his thick length sliding in and out of her was absolutely unimaginable. She was on cloud nine...no, she was past that. This feeling, she didn't want it to go away ever. She clung to him as if he was the only one stopping her from death, like he was her lifeline.

"N-naru-koi...harder..." she moaned. The blonde demon container was only too happy to oblige her request. His thrusts quickened as he began to pound into her, filling her body with an indescribable pleasure. Soon a strange pressure began to build up within her.

Naruto felt like he was going to explode. This much pleasure should be outlawed. He too felt a bizarre pressure surging through him. He groaned one last time, before reaching his peak. "Ino! I love you!"

Her back arched again as she screamed, "Naruto!" before finally reaching her climax. She could feel Naruto release inside her, filling her being with his essence. "Naruto huff I love you huff too." She finally collapsed down onto the mattress and into a deep sleep.

Naruto panted heavy ragged breaths as he lay above. He watched her close her eyes, and just about panicked until he saw she was breathing fine. Sliding out of her, he stood to the side of the bed feeling woozy and drained. So he crawled back into his bed next to Ino and covered them both under the sheets.

"Good night...love." He gave her cheek on last peck before nodding off himself.

* * *

Well there's my second chapter, please review even if you hated the fact I put a lemon in there. 

Jiraiya: You call that a lemon?! I could write something better in my sleep!

Chaos: And your point is...?

Jiraiya: Well...my point is...you're a lousy writer.

Chaos: gasp (runs over to a corner and sits there. He starts growing mushrooms)

Jiraiya: sweatdrop...uh..yeah, please review, and all you young chicks out there send me your addresses...

WHAM! (Tsunade beats him over the head with a huge mallet)

Tsunade: You'll never learn, you damn lecher...Anyways to correct my moronic teammate here, review, and girls...if you see a tall fat white-haired man around, go home and lock your doors and windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, What's up, fans of the story?! Sorry that it's taken so long to update but life had another appointment with me.

Anyways, I apologize since this chapter probably won't be as good as the earlier ones.

Blah blah blah, I don't own Naruto.

"What" -- Normal Speech

'the?!' -- Thought

* * *

Naruto awoke to the beeping of his alarm. Groaning, he reached out and turned the noisy machine off. Sitting up, he scanned his room and sensed that something was different. He looked back down at the bed, and noticed a mess of long blonde hair lying on the pillow next to him. He sprang off his bed, panicked, before recalling the events that took place last night. He remembered that he made love to the girl who came to his apartment last night.

Though sheets covered her, he could see each and every curve of her lovely body. Calming himself down, he gently shook Ino's shoulder. She stirred slightly and let out a tired sigh, before fluttering her eyes open. She raised her head, inspecting her surroundings, when suddenly her eyes widened and her face went scarlet. She quickly pulled the sheet up in front of her face.

"Ino? What's wrong?" he asked, worried as to her reaction to him, until a thought occurred to him. He looked down to discover that he hadn't put any clothes on yet. His face also flushed as he quickly grabbed the blanket that had been tossed to the floor during the night, and wrapped it around his waist to cover himself.

"Sorry, I guess I almost forgot what happened last night there for a moment." He said, scratching the back of his head with one hand while using the other to hold his wrapping up.

"Well, you probably should get home, your parents might freak if you're not there when they wake up. I'm going to take a shower, so you can go ahead and get dressed."

And with that Naruto grabbed some clothes from his dresser, and went into the bathroom. Soon enough, Ino heard water running so she dragged herself off the bed and put her clothes on. Walking into the kitchen, she decided she would give him a note explaining her absence even though she knew he would understand, especially since he said that she should leave. Finding a piece a paper and pencil, she wrote a quick note and set it on his bed before running home.

Silently, she snuck into her house. Once in her room, she grab some clean clothes and headed to her bathroom so she could shower, then she continued the morning rituals. (Author: Which consists of bathing, getting dressed, brushing your teeth and hair, and eating breakfast.Kiba: Why are you explaining this?Author: Because not everyone does the morning rituals, and besides that why are you here?!Kiba: because something smelled like it died in here so I came to investigate, but it's just you. I guess you're one of those who don't do the morning rituals.Author:Gasp I'll deal with you later!!)

Saying goodbye to her parents, Ino ran off to meet with her teammates.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with his damp hair dripping slightly. 'Well it looks like Ino left. I hope no one finds out about her and me, at least not yet. Especially, baa-chan, if she finds out, she'll……' The blonde boy shuddered at the thoughts of the many kinds of punishment Tsunade would use on him. Seeing the letter on his bed, he picked it and read its contents.

'Naruto,

Thank you for being there with me last night. I know I said this many times already, but I'll love you no matter what happens. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but you're right about my parents, they would completely flip if I was missing. Anyways once we get back from the mission, how about we go somewhere to eat together, to celebrate?

All my love, now and forever,

Ino Yamanaka'

He smiled as he read of his love's message. Chuckling lightly, he thought 'I'm really lucky to have some one who loves me like you, Ino.' After eating his grand breakfast of microwavable ramen, he tied his headband around his head then ran off to the Hokage's office. Kakashi and Sakura were already in the room when the doors burst open suddenly.

"HI Tsunade-baa-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura!" a loud voice, which could only belong to one individual, called out.

(Naruto: Wait, what's Kakashi doing here?Author: will you stop interrupting the story?!Naruto: But he's always late…Author: Well, if he was late today, then he would of lost something rather…personal to him.Nauto:Gasp you mean his…Author: limited-edition Make-Out Paradise book.Naruto: Oh, I thought you meant something else.)

A familiar vein throbbed on the blonde hokage's forehead as the whiskered face boy called her by his 'affectionate' nickname. Kakashi just looked the boy over with his usual lazy gaze. But Sakura was slightly confused. 'Sakura? I didn't think he ever said my name without chan at the end.' Letting out a sigh, Tsunade began the final briefing for the operation.

Ino, meeting up with Chouji and Shikamaru, waited at the gates for their signal to begin. Soon after, the message bird flew overhead and Team 10 was off to play their role in the mission. After running for awhile, they had their target, an outpost outside the Sound Fortress. Despite being guarded by a handful of jounin-level ninja, the outpost seemed rather understaffed. Motioning to his teammates, Shikamaru made certain they had not been seen as he prepared to review the mission.

"Everyone remember the plan?"

"Hai" both replied, nodding.

"Good" Shikamaru assessed the environment to make sure nothing would interfere with their strategy. There were only two guards standing outside the small building right now, one was standing up straight and looking around vigilantly while the other was lazily leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

The vigilant guard spoke up, "Will you stop slouching?! If the boss shows up and sees you, then we're both dead."

"The boss isn't going to show up; he's too busy doing who knows what with that apprentice of his."

The first guard that spoke just huffed and looked away. Shikamaru, behind the tree, copied the slouching guard's posture, "Shadow Possession Jutsu." He muttered to himself, connecting his shadow to the aforementioned guard. Quickly reacting to the first phase of the plan, Ino made her usual hand sign and quietly said, "Mind-Transfer Jutsu." Hitting her target, the Guard who had been paralyzed by Shikamaru's jutsu, her body fell down in the bushes, creating a small noise. The vigilant guard quickly turned around and looked at where the noise came from.

Retracting his shadow, Shikamaru attached it the other guard. Surprised the guard practically shouted, "What the fu" He couldn't finish as his hand clasped over his mouth, silencing his outburst. Ino, in the other guard's body, knocked the other one out as Shikamaru released his jutsu.

Coming out from behind the tree, Shikamaru went to the bushes where Ino's body lay. Reaching into her weapons pouch he pulled out a small violet-colored sphere and a small electronic device. He tossed the sphere to Ino, who caught it and walked inside the outpost. "Stage One: complete. Man this mission is going to be such a drag."

Ino walked around the small building, until she noticed four other guards talking amongst themselves. One of the guards noticed her presence and turned to look at her.

"What? Is it time to change shifts already?" he questioned.

"No, I just remembered something I needed to grab." Ino replied, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything. She walked past the guards, placing the sphere out of their sights. "I guess its not here…" She turned to leave but was stopped when the other ninja surrounded her. One of them called out, "You know, you're acting strange."

She quickly formed her release hand seal and yelled, "Kai!" Now back in her own body she quickly sat up, "Shikamru, now!" Instantly, he pushed down on the device he had taken from Ino's weapon pouch. Inside the outpost, the sphere exploded, releasing a noxious gas that incapacitated all of the guards.

"Stage two: complete." The lazy chuunin said as Ino walked over, "Now all that's left is to wait for stage three to begin." "Yeah" replied the blonde.

Chouji, eating his standard bag of chips, emerged from hiding. He looked at his female teammate quizzically before saying, "You know Ino, with the way you've been panicking lately, I thought you would be distracted about Naruto's safety. But you seem relaxed and focused."

Ino just looked her gluttonous friend over, "I guess you're right, I do feel calm, I thought I would have had a panic attack but I am not uptight really at all."

"I thought that you would panic on the mission making it even more of a pain than it already was as well. But, now that I think about it, something seems different about you today." The lazy ninja gazed somewhat intently at her as if trying to tell what was different about her.

Ino, inwardly, was sweating bullets, 'Does he know…?! I hope he doesn't, but what if he does?! After all Shikamaru's a genius, and what if he tells Chouji? Chouji can't keep a secret like this, he tell someone if he finds out!' Ino swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Before Shikamaru merely sighed and shrugged, "But it's impossible to be certain with you, troublesome woman."

Ino let the breath she had been holding out as a relieved sigh before proceeding to pound the boy's head in

"Ow…," he groaned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE review. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your lives. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

What's going on people? Sorry it's taken awhile but I've been battling the mighty forces of writer's block.

I don't own Naruto, lately I've forgotten to say that in my chapters.

"Blah" -- Normal speech

'Blah' -- Thought

* * *

My Little Ball of Sunshine

Konoha's army approached the fortress of Sound. As they arrived, they waited for the designated time to begin their offensive. The time came and the Konoha forces stormed the walls. Deep within the castle, the snake sannin vanished, when the first attack occurred, to the roof to observe what was happening to cause such a ruckus.

"So the rumors were true," Orochimaru hissed in a snaky tone, "ku ku ku well, lets give the Konoha brats a…warm…welcome." His serpentine tongue flicking out of his mouth in his typical 'I'm-so-evil-and-you're-not' kind of way. A tall silvered haired figure appeared next to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, Konoha has infiltrated our territory and taken out many of our outpost stations." Stated this four-eyed ninja.

"Interesting, I did not anticipate such a strategy. I had guessed a full scale invasion but I did not think that they would send teams to sneak in through the cracks of my security." He glanced over to his right-hand man, the med-ninja, Kabuto. "Kabuto, have our army launch an immediate counterattack. I'll tell _him_ that we have some special guests here for him." And with that the snake was gone.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Sound has launched a counterstrike!" reported a chuunin.

"Good" replied the blonde Hokage.

"It seems everything is going according to plan, Tsunade-hime" spoke the voice of a certain white-haired toad sage. "We're the next ones to make a move."

"What about it? This is going to be the day we finally destroy one of Konoha's most dangerous enemies."

"I know, I just had a kind of last request…"

The slug-sannin eyed her teammate suspiciously, "And that would be…?"

"How about a hug and a kiss for good luck" he replied grinning like the lecherous fool he was deep down.

"Jiraiya…!" Tsunade growled threateningly, raising her fist menacingly towards him, which made him raise his arms to protect himself.

"I was only kidding," he said chuckling nervously.

The hokage lowered fist, making the toad sage feel a little more at ease. "Well whatever, let's move. Kakashi and his team are probably almost inside.

* * *

"Naruto, will you relax?!" yelled his pink-haired teammate.

"Sorry Sakura, but I just really want to get Sasuke back."

"I know Naruto, so do I." Sakura said slightly in a depressed tone.

"Lets not get too depressed, you two. Stay positive, the mission will go better if you do," spoke up the seemingly ignored cyclops jounin.

"Right, Kakashi-sensei," said the hyperactive knucklehead blonde. Sakura nodded in agreement with her boisterous friend.

Upon reaching the wall of the fort, they analyzed the cracks on the wall. 'Looks like either Gai or Lee was here,' noted Sakura, eyeing the message that had been scribbled on the wall.

The power of youth explodes and makes us stronger!

Kakashi sighed, reading his rival's message, "I told him to mark the spot that he weakened, not give his little catchphrase." He sighed a second time before moving to the side and motioning to Sakura, "Okay Sakura, you're up."

"Right," The pink-haired medic said rearing her fist back. Naruto now moved back, not wanting to be hit with the debris that was sure to come flying out from the force of Sakura's punch. Her fist met stone, crumbling it into dust sending a wave of rubble backwards.

"Great job Sakura!" said Naruto as the dust began to settle.

"Thanks Naruto" 'Still no chan? What's wrong with him?'

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru! We have intruders! We have intru" the guard couldn't finish his exclamation as a sword skewered his heart from behind. The strike killed him instantly.

"Shut up," snapped a raven-haired (Author: more like Chicken-assed hairwhack! OW! Sasuke will you just go back top your damn emo-cornerSasuke: Shut up, it's my big entrance.Author: can't you think of something else to say.Sasuke: Whatever.) Sound-nin. Pulling his blade out of the corpse, he continued walking to the dojo.

"Well, well…still looking for training, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to see a pale face of the snake-sannin.

"No, I heard that Konoha has launched an offensive, and I was getting bored."

"Ku ku ku," laughed Orochimaru, "Indeed they have, and the kyuubi brat with his team have infiltrated the inner sanctum of my fortress. So, why don't you go _entertain_ them?"

"Hmph, they're not strong enough, but I think its time that I finally claimed the Mangekyou Sharingan. And what are you going to be doing, I don't want you interrupting my fight again." The Uchiha's gaze hardened, and would of instilled fear in anyone except the person he was currently speaking with.

"Don't worry about that, I have some other guests that I'm going to take care of." And with that both ninja disappeared.

----Orochimaru's Throne Room----

The large double doors blasted inward, ripped right off their hinges.

"Was it really necessary to punch the doors that hard, Tsunade-hime?" Queried the white-haired sannin, as they walked into the room.

"Shut up, Jiraiya. This is serious, we have a mission to do." Retorted the buxom blonde.

The two's argument was short-lived as the sound of applause coming from the other side of the room interrupted them.

"Congratulations for getting all the way here. I honestly did not expect this kind of tactic, but it really doesn't matter at all." Came a snaky voice where the clapping originated from.

"Orochimaru!" spat Tsunade, "We're here to defeat you, like we should have years ago."

"Ah ah ah…" replied the snake waving his finger side to side, "you shouldn't be making threats that you can't fulfill, considering that this place will be your graves."

And with that, the monstrous battle of the three legendary sannin began.

-----Elsewhere in the castle----

Team 7 had met up with a certain four-eyed medic.

"Kabuto," growled Kakashi, narrowing his eye, "We've been awaiting your arrival."

"How very flattering, but I'm the last opponent you'll ever see." He said brandishing a curved medical kunai.

Kakashi took his fighting stance, as did Sakura and Naruto, pulling his headband up to reveal a red eye with three tomoe.

"Let's see, which one should I kill first? The legendary copycat ninja? The girly pink-haired medic? Or the kyuubi brat?"

"Be ready team, he's a tricky enemy!" said Kakashi, as Kabuto charged at him, only to turn and head for Naruto.

He stopped short suddenly, as did everyone else. A sense of overwhelming darkness crept throughout the room, giving everyone the illusion that they were being smothered in it.

"He's here," said four-eyes, his voice so full of fear one could cut it with a kunai, as he turned around to see the source of darkness. Team 7 also looked up to see what caused it.

"S-sasuke-kun" stuttered Sakura.

"Dobe," he said ignoring the girl's ramblings, "why do you keep trying to bring me back?"

"Because I made a promise, teme. And you know I never go back on my word."

"Hmph, you moron…"

"Grrrr Sasuke! I will bring you back," yelled Naruto as he charged at the ebony-haired boy. But his arm was caught before he could even get close enough to punch the shinobi.

"If you want to fight, then let's go somewhere else so there won't be any distractions." Both boys disappeared from sight, leaving the remaining three to fight their own battle.

**(Author: just to let you know, I have difficulty writing these battle sequences, so if the battle is fairly unimportant to me, then I'm not going to write it out. Like the sannin battle, or the Kakashi & Sakura vs. Kabuto battle.Kiba: You're just lazy.Author: you!pulls out spray bottle and sprays Kiba in the face.Kiba: …what was that?Author: a distractionKiba falls through a hole in the groundAuthor: Ha, I love my trap-goddamn-doors.)**

**

* * *

**

That's the fourth chapter, I'm considering bringing Chaos's Corner to this fic. Do you fans out there think I should bother?

If you don't know what Chaos's Corner is read my other story, What Am I, and you'll find out.

PLEASE review the chapter. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Well its good to be back. Sorry for the long wait but I just got back from my trip.

Anyways right to business, I don't own Naruto.

"This is Talking or Normal Speech"

'And this is Thought.'

* * *

----Naruto/Sasuke-----

"Where are we?!" questioned the blonde boy.

"This is the roof, dumbass." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head at his rival's stupidity.

"Oh well, whatever, teme. You and I both know that nothing I say will convince you, so let's let our fists do the talking."

"Good, I'd rather not listen to you talk any way, it makes my I.Q. go down."

Naruto scowled as the black-haired boy's eyes turned red with three tomoes spinning around.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Multiple fireballs launched from Sasuke's mouth. Naruto rolled to the side, dodging the flames, then flew straight at his former teammate, causing him to draw his sword and swing it at Naruto. Fortunately the blonde managed to slow down and jump back in order to avoid the blade.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Now there were about thirty Narutos staring down the traitorous Uchiha. The small army charged at him. "It doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, for soon there won't be any."

"U" "ZU" "MA" "KI!" Sasuke dodged each clone in sequence which surprised his adversary, as he formed hand signs.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Barrage!" The sky turned dark and cloudy, as bolts of lightning rained down and obliterating Naruto's forces. All that remained was the original who had only one thought, 'Shit!'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten more Naruto's accompanied him. "Get ready, Sasuke!" all of them clasped there hands together and shouted, "Henge!" Instantly the Narutos were replaced with a squad of rather sexy nude females, each with Naruto's classic whiskers, two blonde pigtails, and clouds barely covering certain parts of their anatomy.

"Sasuke-kun!" "Over here, pretty boy..." "No, over here!"

"Hmph, that trick is useless on me, dobe. I can't believe you would use it in a serious" before he could finish his gloating, the red-eyed boy was sent hurtling towards the harem. Glancing back he saw a normal Naruto behind where he was standing at.

'Damn it! He used it to distract me and I fell for it! He will die on this battlefield, I'll make sure of it!' The harem returned to their original state and unleashed a mighty barrage of brutal punches and kicks on Sasuke. After the onslaught Sasuke stood up and spat out some blood, before turning to face Naruto.

"Enough of this warm up, its time to this battle to the next level," He said as black flames began to spread over his flesh. He formed his next set of handseals, so quickly that Naruto couldn't tell what they were; electric particles began to collect on his hands.

"Thunder Style: Dark Thunder Dragon!" A monstrous serpent-like beast emerged from Sasuke's palms, made of the tainted electricity that Sasuke had called forth. The beast shape was that of a mighty dragon, whose size alone was intimidating at nearly twenty feet long, and ten feet tall, with long black talons at the end of its arms, razor sharp fangs decorated its mouth, and as the creature snorted its nostrils released smoke. Looking into its eyes were like looking into the pits of hell themselves; one could feel the hate that the dragon was born of. It roared…deep, dark and evil, the force from the sound waves it emitted shook the entire structure on which they were standing on.

The monsters body slithered like a mighty serpent, destroying anyone or anything who dared to approach it. Most of the shadow clones were easily dispatched by this seemingly all-mighty jutsu. Looking up into the beast's eyes, Naruto could see and feel the overwhelming power and hatred that had melded together, causing him to shudder. The only two remaining clones scurried over to him as to free him from this trance. Looking at the original, the clones shot him a look that seemed to ask something, something that was answered by a nod from him. He reached his right arm and the clones began swirling in their own chakra with his own, the chakra began taking the shape of a sphere that was slightly larger than his fist.

"Wind Rasengan!"

His clones evaporated, and Naruto charged forward at the dragon, who lashed out at him with its powerful jaws. Smashing the spinning orb straight in between the beast's eyes, the power coming off in waves from this collision was incredible. It was like a test of might, who was stronger, man or beast, wind against lightning. A huge explosion hailed from the effects of their attacks smashing into each other.

The blonde was spent flying back, his target utterly destroyed.

"So dobe, it seems you've mastered a new jutsu, a powerful one at that. But does it have what it takes to go head to head against stage two?" The black tattoo completed covered him, fading only to reveal the form that Naruto had only seen once before. His skin now a dull grey, his hair now was longer and lighter, claws protruded from his fingertips, a black star decorated his face, and two wings, which looked like giant hands emerged from his back.

Naruto could only look on in horror at his best friend's deranged shape, as he summoned even more clones.

"Still using that same old tactic, dobe? Well it won't do you any good." More black lightning collected in his palm as he levitated by flapping his wings.

"Chidori of Darkness."

Naruto, along with his clones, quickly began gathering chakra in his hand to perform his most powerful jutsu.

The Uchiha demon flew straight at him with unimaginable speed, as his rival pounced up at him, ready to strike with his own technique.

"Wind Rasengan!"

The shockwaves emitted from this attack, ripped a gaping hole in the roof that had served as their battleground. Someone could see the damage of the room from the sky, it looked as though a tornado, or ten, had been summoned there.

Looking down at his arm, Sasuke thought, 'Damn that attack left my arm numb. That attack is more powerful than I thought.' He gazed down into to room that obtained a new skylight, in search of his rival.

Gliding down through the passage, he wondered, 'Where the hell is he? He couldn't be dead from that.' A sudden burst of crippling pain shot through his body. "Augh!" 'Damn I can't stay in this form for to long. I'll have to change back soon.

Peering out from under a pile of rubble, the blonde was thinking ferociously. 'I have to finish this soon or he's going to kill me.' Pushing the rubble off him, he stood up looking at his rival. Blue eyes met red, as Naruto readied himself for his enemy's next tactic. The Uchiha flew down in a nose dive at the demon container "Shadow Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Sending a wave of chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt as high as he could, narrowly avoiding the dark flames bellowing out of Sasuke's mouth. Anticipating the boy's movements, Sasuke drew his blade and stabbed it into his blonde opponents shoulder.

"Argh" Kicking the boy down, Sasuke retracted his sword. Blood dripped from the tip, forming into a small pool near Naruto's recoiled body. The blonde stood up to realize that the next attack was coming straight at him.

"This is the end, Naruto! Chidori of Darkness!"

The raven-haired boy plunged his fist straight through Naruto's chest, but no blood came from the wound, instead dust crumbled out of the hole. The figure that he had attacked turned into a cluster of bricks that had held the roof together.

'Damn him.' Landing on the ground, his body returned to his human self as the black marks receded back to his neck. He was breathing heavily, and his entire body was sore.

As he expected, Naruto came barreling out from the shadows before him, undoubtedly hoping to get a good strike on him. The blonde's fist reared back, aiming on a collision course with his jaw.

Unfortunately, Sasuke saw the assault coming, so the sound-nin merely flipped backwards right at the precise moment they would have collided, swinging his feet up to hit Naruto square under his chin. The blonde boy flew up into the air, completed trapped in recoil. The Uchiha appeared behind his adversary, grabbing both his wrists and twisting his arms behind his back. Flipping the konoha-nin beneath him, the raven-haired boy slammed his foot down into the blonde's back, curving the boy's stomach and chest forward, and he held that position until they crashed into ground. After driving Naruto into the stone floor, his rival jumped off to survey his handiwork.

Naruto laid there, face down with blood dripping out of his mouth. 'Damn…that hurt. He's got too much of an advantage with that Sharingan…The only way I could win is if I get him with a direct blast from my Wind Rasengan…but I only have enough chakra to make one more.' Slowly lifting his head, the boy spat out another few ounces of his life containing fluid, before placing both hands on the ground to push him to his feet.

"Give it up, loser. You can't win." he heard from behind him. In response Naruto sprinted over to a door and smashed it down to continue running down the hall. Sasuke watched his orange-clad teammate take off, 'Running scared, eh dobe? Well I'm going to put you out of your misery.'

Naruto ran through the endless passages, breaking down random doors he came across in hopes of escaping the wrath that his rival would unleash on him if and when he caught up. Shattering a wooden door, Naruto realized in horror, that it was a dead end. 'Uh-oh…'

"Gotcha, Naruto" the ebony haired boy called, causing Naruto to freeze in his tracks. Turning slowly around he turned to face the Uchiha, who blocked the only path to escape. His red eyes blazing in confidence that the battle would be over soon in his favor, dark lightning glowed in his hand as the sound of a thousand birds chirping reverberated in the air.

Charging forward, he thrust his attack straight through Naruto's chest, smashing the boy back against the wall. The blood that poured down his arm, dripping off at his elbow, told him that the battle had come to an end.

"I win, dobe." He felt the boy's body go limp, until suddenly he saw Naruto's arms shot up catching him by his shoulders. Claws dug into his flesh, as small streams of blood fell from the punctured points. "What the?!…"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a strong wind spinning behind. He turned his head as much as he could to see three shadow clones coming at him, in their hands they held the instrument of his downfall.

"Clones?! You took my attack on purpose?" yelled the raven-haired traitor, causing the blonde to grin at him before replying, "Someone had to hold you still while the others attacked."

"NOOOOO!!! I can't lose to you!"

"Wind Rasengan!" The attack dug straight into his back, propelling him and his rival forward, right through the wall. The explosion sounded throughout the entire fortress. The ninjas separated and were sent sprawling across the room. Sasuke now laid on his side, covered in cuts, bruises, and burns, a trail of blood trickled down from the top of his head. His shirt completely gone, ripped to shreds by the ferocious attack. Naruto lay on his back, even bloodier than his rival, covered with just as many, if not more cuts as the other boy.

----Kakashi/Sakura----

"Kakashi-sensei, did you hear that?" Said a pink-haired kunoichi. Her teacher stood up and removed his bloody palm from Kabuto's corpse.

"Yeah, we'd better check it out." He pulled down his headband to cover his left eye. Both he and Sakura ran as fast as they could to the source of the noise.

* * *

Well, that was a long battle. I apologize for the terrible fight scene, but those are difficult for me to write.

Now, many of you are probably asking why did Naruto took the attack himself. Well here's my answer...a clone couldn't hold Sasuke still long enough for him to pull off the technique so I had Naruto take it instead.

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please, Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

What's going on people? Sorry it's taken awhile but I've had a lot to deal with recently. School's back in session, I'm looking for a job, it all sucks. Anyways for awhile it will take me awhile to update my stories, so please hold onto hope that I get organized soon.

Also, I ask that when you review, you don't kill me ok?

I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" -- Normal speech

'Blah' -- Thought

* * *

My Little Ball of Sunshine

----With Team Ten----

Ino and her teammates were now providing back up for the other teams. She took a heavy blow to the head from a sound-nin and now lay on a medic's table. She had been knocked completely unconscious, and now was alone with her memories…

----Dreamscape One----

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and Ino was a little miffed because she had awoken late for a mission and berated by the hokage. When the mission was over, the blonde girl took a walk around the village, just enjoying the peace and tranquility the loomed there. Taking in a deep breath and sighing, she could feel the day's stress drift away.

"Ino, Ino!" a voice broke her peace, as she turned to see her pink-haired rival bolting over to her.

"What is it now, forehead? Did a miracle happen and you finally got a date?"

"Hey, I thought we stopped with the nicknames, Ino-pig! And I could get a date if I wanted one!" growled Sakura as sparks flew between both girl's eyes. This was a common occurrence so the villagers who witnessed this paid little mind to it.

"Oh yeah," Sakura exclaimed, breaking up their little 'staring' contest. "Naruto's back."

Ino's expression changed from anger to surprise, "Really? So how is the knucklehead doing? Has he changed any?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. The only thing that has changed is now he's taller than me now."

"No way. Our short little maverick came back taller than you? Well, I guess miracles do happen...So, Sakura," asked Ino wearing a mischievous catty grin, "is he hot now?"

"Yea…I-I mean," sputtered the now slightly flushed pink-haired kunoichi causing the blonde to laugh.

"Ha, you said Naruto was hot" she managed to get out in between her giggles. Sakura's blush deepened, mostly because she had meant it and she didn't want Ino saying it out loud.

"I did not." She said trying to recover her composure.

"Better watch out Sakura, if he's hotter then it might be harder to resist him throwing himself at you"

"S-shut up Ino-pig!" stammered the frustrated kunoichi. Ino just continued to giggle, although deep down, she felt a twinge of jealousy that her rival had some one who would give her the entire world if it was possible and she didn't.

----Dreamscape Two----

A few days later, while out walking, Ino came across a field when there were suddenly huge bursts of chakra coming off in waves. In the center of the field there was a swarm of orange, black and yellow. The blonde girl got ready in case the situation proved hostile by taking a defensive stance. Whatever the cluster was seemed to detect her presence and the chakra stopped flowing.

Then the cluster got smaller…and smaller…and smaller. Until there was a lone figure standing there, he turned to face his audience. His gaze met hers and times seemed to stand still for them, until he called out.

"Is that you, Ino?" She barely acknowledged his sentence, when suddenly there he stood directly in front of her, so quickly she near fell backwards in surprise.

"Wow, it is you Ino. You've changed a bit." He said, taking in her features after his three-year absence, snapping her out of her reverie.

"You've changed yourself, you know Naruto" looking at the once short blonde, trying to comprehend all the changes that occurred in the boy. He merely chuckled, grinning his usual foxy smile, at her statement. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Once shorter than most of his classmates, he now stood above them. His shoulders now broadened and close up Ino could tell that beneath his baggy jacket, he had a fairly muscular build.

Looking up into his face, she noticed that he had lost the baby fat in his cheeks that made him look adorable. His jaw line was now more defined and slender, giving him a ruggedly handsome look. He now had longer hair but only just slightly, and it was impossible to tell with it looking like a yellow mop on his head. His whisker-marks were also more defined, but his eyes hadn't changed a bit.

Those cerulean pools still brighter than the morning sky, sparkled with determination and a depth that Ino had only seen once before during his battle with Neji in the Chuunin Exams. Before, she had thought that he was only a clown who did whatever he wanted for the attention of the girl he was absolutely obsessed with…Sakura…but in that battle she saw another side of Naruto, one that was true to his word and meant to protect his friends no matter the cost to him.

"Uh…Ino? What are you staring at?"

Instantly her face flushed as she quickly looked away in hopes to avoid him seeing her embarrassment for staring at him. "Nothing, I just sort of spaced." She added quickly. A somewhat awkward silence surrounded them.

"So anyways, what have you been up to while I've been away training?" It started as only small talk, but Ino was relieved that the stillness was broken.

Over the next few months, it wasn't uncommon to see the blondes hanging out together. They would often be found talking about the boy's travels and what he had seen and done. To most eyes it would be like a couple of best friends, some even assumed they were an actual couple.

At Asuma's funeral, the blonde girl was a wreck. She bawled through the entire ceremony. Shikamaru wasn't at the funeral and Chouji grieved silently by himself. Her tears seemed to know no end until a certain blonde, being the good natured guy he is, came over in an attempt to comfort her.

Instantly she turned and dug her face into his chest. Salty tears staining his black robes, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Her sobs softened as she felt as through she had something protecting her. A strong, tall, blue-eyed blonde that could make the most heinous of enemies bow before him.

----Naruto----

Tilting his head to the side slowly, Naruto looked at Sasuke's body, checking to see the extent of the damage done by him.

"Good…he's still alive. Sakura will be thrilled," he chuckled softly. He could no longer feel any pain, expect one...a crippling hurt deep in his heart. Glancing straight up at the ceiling, his smile faded and became a frown of disappointment, not of his rival, but himself.

'I'm sorry…I gave you my word that I would be with you forever, but it seems I broke that promise…' tears filled his eyes and poured down the sides of his head. Closing his eyelids caused more tears to fall as he thought of the blonde girl.

"I wish I could embrace you at least once more … I love you Ino"

The last thing he remembered was a blurry figure approaching him, cloaked in black robes and holding a staff with a long curved blade at the top. It was then the darkness conquered him. Outside, a loud clap of thunder roared, shaking the ground as rain began to pour from the sky.

----Sakura/Kakashi----

Turning down a hall, Sakura saw a body lying in the room at the end of the hall. She gasped in recognition of who it was and the state he was in.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed running over to him, hastily examining the damage down to his body. A green glow formed in her palms as she began to heal the numerous cuts, burns, and bruises on the traitor's form.

Kakashi, however, did not enter the room, but looked on from the end of the hall, frozen in horror. Sakura looked over at her sensei, noticing that he, the infamous copycat shinobi, was not moving even a muscle. Following his stare, she saw something that frightened her to the core. There lay a beyond ripped up body on its back lying in a puddle of crimson liquid, who could only be recognized as Konoha's most surprising ninja.

Knowing of his tenant and regenerative abilities, Sakura wasn't prepared to see Naruto in such a state. But what was worse was that his chest remained completely still. It didn't lift up or down as one does when breathing, but if he wasn't breathing then he was…

"No…no, it can't be" she said shaking her head in disbelief of what her eyes were showing her. She hoped it was just a terrible genjutsu, but she could sense and dispel some of the most complex illusions. Instantly she went to his side, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Naruto…wake up. Naruto…This is a joke, right? It's not funny, you baka," she chuckled nervously, as tears trickled down her cheeks.

She raised her shaking hands and glided them over Naruto's chest. When she came across a peculiar indentation there, one that shouldn't be there. Trembling fingers pulled at the torn cloth to reveal…the hole which pierced all the way through his torso, his blood flow now slowed to a small rivulet.

"No…no…Naruto, you idiot." Tears now pouring down her cheeks fell onto the boy's body. She openly wept, burying her face into the blonde's stomach. Kakashi bowed his head in sorrow as his team was completed for a brief moment, only to have one snatched away……

Only this time, there could be no retrieval.

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Welcome to this stories very first Chaos's Corner! First off, I'd like to ask the audience to drop any and all weapons they maybe hiding. I know many of you like Naruto but its just a story (hides behind desk) so please don't hurt me!

(Kabuto walks in)

Kabuto: I can't stay too long, I have to get back to Lord Orochimaru.

Chaos: Why are you so faithful to him?

Kabuto: (adjusts glasses) He freed me from Sasori's control.

Chaos: ...Is that it?

Kabuto: Pretty much.

Chaos: Well here's another question, what is your relationship with the snake sannin, outside being his right-hand man?

Kabuto: ...What are you insinuating?

Chaos: Nothing, just trying to confirm if you and Orochimaru are actually ga

(Kabuto punches Chaos in the face)

(Chaos falls backwards and doesn't get back up)

Kabuto: Bastard (Turns to audience) Remember to review, and tell what you thought of the chapter. Also remember to send in Character suggestions and questions cause they will be used. Also, flames are excepted only if there is good reason for it.

(Kabuto leaves)

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, hard to believe its been almost two months since I've updated. (dodges stuff thrown by fans) Well, I'm back, temporarily anyways.

I know, I know...you all didn't even realize that I was gone and are all wondering what I'm blabbing about. anyways, I'd like to apologize from my absense and for the short chapter.

Don't own Naruto.

"Blah" -- Normal Speech

'Does Chaos ever shut up' --Thought

* * *

**My Little Ball of Sunshine**

Chapter 7

----Team Ten----

Ino was awoken from her memories as a small droplet fell right on her nose. It had begun to rain, and she now had a sense of dread hanging above her. The last time it rained was when Asuma died. Chouji, near her side, was munching down chips furiously, a bad omen in itself. He only ate that fast when he was really nervous or anxious about something. It had been a few hours since the mission began, so it must be close to getting finished she thought. The blonde girl's thoughts were cut short when a chuunin, Kurei, appeared.

----Tsunade/Jiraiya----

Meanwhile Kakashi materialized in the snake's throne room, where the battle between the Legendary Sannin took place. The remains of the room were in shreds…no, not even shreds it was dust. Undoubtedly damage from the jutsus that were used here guessed the copy-nin. Both the hokage and her perverted teammate were breathing heavily, Jiraiya leaning against the wall and Tsunade using a wall to stand up with her weakened body. The white-haired sannin noticed him and asked, "So did you and your team accomplish your mission, Kakashi?" The silver-haired jounin simply nodded his reply, "Sasuke Uchiha has been captured. An ANBU squad picked him up after I sealed off his hands and eyes. He sustained some heavy damage but nothing truly life-threatening."

"So, the little brat finally pulled it off, I can't wait to congratulate my apprentice," Jiraiya said, his voice stuffed with pride. "I truly am the greatest teacher ever!" He gave everyone present the peace-sign, while he danced his 'I'm-the-Great-Toad-Sage' dance. (Author: For those of you who don't know, its his dance when he hops to the side on one foot, one arm held up behind him and the other in front.Jiraiya: Are you ridiculing my greatness?! Author: Don't make me bring Tsunade here for some 'humility' lessons!Jiraiya: …I'll go back to my research nowruns away) The hokage, and Slug Princess, sweatdropped at his childish display, taking note that the cyclops-nin's gaze had locked to the floor.

After his dance was finished he turned to Tsunade, "It seems Orochimaru escaped for nothing, eh Tsunade-hime? Without the sharingan, his lofty goals have been grounded."

"What happened, Kakashi?" asked the hokage, sensing there was something wrong with the masked shinobi, ignoring her teammate's idiotic chatter. Kakashi remained silent. "What happened?!" she repeated, in a tone that made the Kyuubi seem like a kitten in comparison. When she still got no response she grabbed the copy-nin by his vest and violently jerked him so he was looking into her eyes. But his gaze was as empty as the deepest canyons of Earth country. Kakashi spoke but a word. "Dead."

That single word made Tsunade freeze, her grip tightened, threatening to rip the cloth to ribbons in her unyielding grasp. "W-what?" she asked, suddenly at a loss of words. "He's dead." were the next words she heard. By now Jiraiya had stopped his self-praise, and was now listening intently to the two of them. Both his and Tsunade's eyes widened when they realized who Kakashi was referring to.

"No…You can't mean…" she couldn't bring herself to say his name, not in this context. The jounin looked away, he didn't want to admit the news to himself either but he couldn't look at Konoha's leader when the news was broken. Everyone knew that the Fifth had a special place in her heart for a certain blonde genin. "Naruto died from injuries he received in his battle with Sasuke." Kakashi spoke barely above a whisper.

Jiraiya watched as Tsunade released the copycat, only to fall to her knees. The Toad Sage reached out to her when she doubled over, catching herself with her hands. "No…no… he can't be gone…" Heavy teardrops filled those honey-brown eyes and spilled down on to the ground.

Naruto…the boy who could turn anyone into a friend…the boy who had bottomless optimism and endless compassion towards his friends…the boy who convinced her to come back to the village by winning her necklace…the boy who always proclaimed that he would surpass the previous hokages…the boy who called her baa-chan…the boy she had put all her dreams into…the boy she loved like a son…was now gone.

She let out a scream so full of pain and sadness, that everyone's heart felt like it was being ripped out. A sorrow that could even wrench a demon's heart in two.

----Team Ten----

Kurei looked at Ino and Chouji before asking, "Where's Shikamaru?" Said boy appeared out of no where.

"I'm right here." The pineapple-headed ninja replied, stuffing a hand into his pocket. Kurei called him over and spoke something to the lazy-nin. Whatever it was must have been completely startling, cause the ever calm Shikamaru's face contorted into a look of disbelief.

"Is this a joke?" he practically hissed at the other chuunin. The chuunin jumped back slightly, surprised by this sudden outburst.

"No, its not. I met up Kakashi-san while he was going to report to Lord Hokage, and got this news from him." He paused a moment before stating, "I have to inform the other teams of the mission's status, bye." Kurei vanished in a vortex of leaves.

Shikamaru just stared at the ground. He shook his head in disbelief before muttering, "It can't be..." The dark-haired shinobi turned to see his teammates' faces. Their expression were of worry and curiosity. He didn't know how to break the news to a certain member of the squad. Sighing he figured it would be best to just come out with it and get it over with.

"Sasuke has been captured...but," he took a deep breath and sighed. "...the injuries he gave Naruto were fatal."

Chouji's face frozen in shock as his bag of chips fell to the dirt-covered ground. He slowly turned to look back at their blonde teammate, both boys knew of her recent affections for the blonde boy.

Ino couldn't move. Her body went rigid at hearing this news. She felt frozen, as if time itself had stopped around her. Soon it seemed like her throat contracted, cutting all air from her brain. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The boy she loved...the boy who she gave herself to...the boy who promised to be with her always...she had just been told he was killed.

Words escaped her. "Ino?" called her large friend softly.

Tears began to fill those sapphire eyes. "No...no," She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "He can't be gone..."

"Ino..." Chouji stepped towards her, reaching his hand out in an attempt to comfort her but she screamed.

"NO!"

And with that the blonde-girl fell to her knees and wept. She cried big heavy tears weighed down by her sorrow and grief.

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Welcome one and all! Unfortunately all the Naruto characters were busy so none of them could be interviewed today.

(Audience cheers)

Chaos: HEY! Well sorry to disappoint you but there will still be an interview.

(Audience groans)

Chaos: I can't let this Chaos's Corner be blank since it is my trademark. Anyways, today's guest will be here soon.

(30 minutes later)

Chaos: Where is he?!

(someone with long black hair runs onstage and whispers something in Chaos's ear, thens runs away)

Chaos: What do you mean he got lost?! That's it! This is the last time I try getting someone from another show...Stupid Zoro(Zolo) and his cursed sense of direction.

(sigh)

Chaos: Well then I guess I can you guys a preview at a brand new idea for a fanfic that I'm writing. Oh, it'll be great. It has everything: Action, Drama, Suspense, Romance...

Editor(from offstage) : Oh shut up! Your new idea doesn't have all that and you know it!

Chaos: Shut up! Its still a work in progress! Anyways remember to REVIEW, and tell what you thought of the chapter. Also remember to send in Character suggestions and questions cause they will be used. Also, flames are excepted only if there is good reason for it.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Yo people. I'm back, with the next chapter of My Little Ball of Sunshine. Anyways I won't bore you all with unneeded information. Cause that's what my Chaos's Corner is for. Ha Ha Ha. Not really. But anyways...

I don't own Naruto.

" Normal Speech "

' Thought '

* * *

Previously

Tears began to fill those sapphire eyes. "No...no," She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "He can't be gone..."

"Ino..." Chouji stepped towards her, reaching his hand out in an attempt to comfort her but she screamed.

"NO!"

And with that the blonde-girl fell to her knees and wept. She cried big heavy tears weighed down by her sorrow and grief.

**My Little Ball of Sunshine**

**Chapter 8**

----A Few Days Later, Back in Konoha----

The rain hadn't stopped. It continued its nonstop downpour, as if the heavens themselves were mourning the passing of Naruto. The funeral was scheduled to begin in a few moments. There were many people who came.

The entire Konoha Eleven (aside from Sasuke, mostly cause I don't like him) plus their jounin senseis showed up as did Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Many other ninjas also came to pay their respects, some of which Naruto had never gotten to known personally. But it seemed the blonde boy's exploits had reached out to many of the other ninjas. Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku were some of the few civilians allowed to attend since many of the shinobi didn't want to deal with any of the other civilian's crap.

Here they all were. Standing in the rain before the memorial stone. They watched with heavy hearts as the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' was carved into the rock. Ino hadn't stopped crying for even a moment and it showed. Her eyes were now red and puffy. And some of the others weren't much better, Sakura had also wept for quite some time as did Hinata. She now stood cradled in her teammate's arms.

Kiba held onto her as he tried his best to put on a strong face. But he also missed the whiskered-face boy deeply. They had played together during their academy years and got along fairly well since his defeat during the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam. So he just held the pale-eyed girl as she sputtered about never telling the blonde how she truly felt about him.

Jiraiya had stayed close to Tsunade's side, even if she didn't know about it. He felt as though a part of himself had been severed violently from his being. Knowing that Tsunade might not deal with this tradegy well, the old lecher kept watched, even from afar. It had taken her awhile to calm down to the point where she could think coherently, instead of wandering through the maze of pain and sorrow that had comsumed her mind.

Lee nor Gai said anything having to do with youth, in fact they both had been unusually quiet. Tenten didn't weep like some of the others but had a certain air of sorrow about her. Neji had surprised just about everyone when he asked to say some things during the funeral.

The ever stoic Hyuuga now wore a downfallen expression as he walked up to the stone. He stared for a moment at the name now engraved upon it before turning to face the everyone.

"I didn't know Naruto as long as some of you here. Nor did I have the honor of knowing him extremely well. But what I do know is...that he was a true hero among men. I've heard the stories of his life from those who were close to him, and I must admit I was very surprised at some of the tales I was told. From the way Naruto acted when I met him during the Exams a few years back, it seemed like he grew up without a care in the world." Neji chuckled softly.

"How wrong I was. He grew up without knowing of a parent's affection and attention. He didn't hate anyone, but he was hated. The ones who hated him never tried to get to know him, if they had they wouldn't have hated him. Naruto had a strange power, a power to become friends with anyone he meets. I know he had this ability, cause when I first met him I hated him. I was lost in a mist of my anger. Trapped in what I thought was a sea of fate." The Hyuuga paused for a brief moment.

"When I fought him during the finals, I told him that fate had decided on my victory. I thought that since he was considered a loser, he wouldn't beat me. But he proved me wrong. He cut through my hate like a light shines through a fog. He showed me that destiny isn't set in stone, that if you try, you can change your fate. Not only did he free me from myself, he also treated me like an equal fighter while I acted like he was inferior to me. I know now that I was the inferior one."

"Naruto has always been the strongest person in the village. Maybe not in rank or power, but as a person. He faced all the nightmares that surrounded him, and even those inside him, head on. He refused to back down. Not everyone can say they could stare down there inner darkness with a smile on their face. But he could. Naruto could say that. Because he wasn't the loser everyone thought he was. He was Naruto Uzumaki...a comrade in arms...a friend to all...a man who followed his own path and wouldn't hestitate for a moment to help anyone along the way...and last but by no means least, he was a Konoha Shinobi. I will always honor him, for I believe that he would've been the greatest Hokage in history."

And with all that said, Neji slowly walked back to his seat but not before placing a hand against the memorial. By now many of the village's shinobi bowed their heads in silent prayer.

After the funeral, everyone went back to their homes. All except one. A certain blonde kunoichi remained there infront of the memorial stone. Gently, she caressed the name of her beloved engraved on it.

She remained there for hours, her eyes no longer able to produce tears after letting them fall almost nonstop since she first heard the news. The dark gloomy clouds which shrouded the sky and blocked out the sun continue to pour heavy sorrowful drops. But still she stood there. Not caring even if the very earth itself tried to swallow her up. The rain soaked her, her clothes gripping onto her skin.

Eventually she left the stone. But if someone was watching the girl then they would have described her as in a daze, going where ever her feet lead her. And now here she stood. Infront of Naruto's apartment, just like several nights ago. Only this time, Naruto wouldn't answer. No matter how much she wished for it.

Slowly reaching out, she grabbed the door handle. Turning it, Ino discovered the it wasn't locked. But why? Hadn't he locked it when he left? Bursting through the doorway the blonde looked around, scanning the room for any signs of someone who might have broken in. But there was no one there. The apartment lay empty. Not a soul to be found.

Closing the door and locking it, Ino walked in towards the bed. It was all messed up, looked like Naruto had forgotten to make it.

His death came crashing down on her again. Cold, wet and fatigued she collapsed forward on to the sheets. Clenching the blankets in her fists she called out, as if to draw the other blonde back to her.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naru-koi..." Her voice grew softer and softer, worn out from grieving.

They smelled like him. The sheets had Naruto's scent. Ino pressed herself against the mattress as if to draw the boy's heat back from the covers. But no heat came to her. She called out just one last time.

"Naru...to."

And with that she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, dispelling the dark clouds that covered the sky. Ino awoke from her sleep. She glanced around, and realized she was in Naruto's room. She wanted to weep. To continue to grieve for Naruto. But suddenly, a strange sensation of nausea swept over her. It felt like stinging pain deep in her stomach.

She hastily ran in to the bathroom and vomitted. Her breaths came in deep heavy gasps.

"W-what's...going on?"

She hurled again.

* * *

**Chaos's Corner**

Chaos: Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because the next one won't be out for awhile. Anyways, The interview scheduled today will be canceled. So instead of that I'd like ask everyone to send in their reviews, character suggestion and questions, bids, and any other questions you may have for me.

Chaos: Instead of an interview, I'd like to have an auction. Naruto Fans, you won't believe who I have locked in my basement. Its Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to give him away to the highest bidder. (whispers) But don't tell Ino, she's scary when she's mad.

Chaos: Sayonara, I'm off to take over the world...actually I probably didn't need to say that last part.

???: Now REVIEW time for REVIEW some REVIEW subliminal REVIEW messaging. That is all, Sayonara. REVIEW


End file.
